thebreakfandomcom_it-20200213-history
The Boy is Mine
Lirica Anita: Hey! Do you know what is my name? (Not!) Hey! I talk with you! (Yes!) Well, you need give up, (Uh-Uh) the boy is only mine (Uh-Uh) You maybe misunderstand, (Not, I'am not sure) He is only mine! (He is mine!) Uh-Uh He is only mine (Uh-Uh) You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see. The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine. I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit, and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man. Are you insane? You see I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me, 'Cause you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me. You see I tried to hesitate. I didn't wanna say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make It through the day; ain't that a shame? Maybe you misunderstood, 'Cause I can't see how he could. Wanna take his time and that's so good. But all my love is all it took. You need to give it up. Had about enough (Anita: enough) It's not hard to see The boy is mine. (Anita: 'The boy is mine) I'm sorry that you ('Anita: sorry that you) Seem to be confused (Anita: confused) He belongs to me. The boy is mine Must you do the things you do You keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me, not you. And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true. I think that you should realize, And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside. You can say what you wanna say What we have you can't take. From the truth, you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake. When will you get the picture, You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine, And if you didn't know the boy is mine You need to give it up. Had about enough (Anita: enough) It's not hard to see (Anita: to see) The boy is mine (Anita: the boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Anita: sorry that you) Seem to be confused. (Anita: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Anita: he belong to me) The boy is mine (Anita: the boy is mine) You need to give it up. (Anita e i The Break: Uh-uh) Had about enough (Anita e i The Break: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Anita e i The Break: he's mine x2) The boy is mine (Anita e i The Break: he's mine x2) I'm sorry that you (Anita e i The Break: I'm so sorry) Seem to be confused. (Anita e i The Break: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Anita e i The Break: he belongs to me) The boy is mine You can't destroy this love I found, You're silly games I won't allow, The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel. What makes you think that he wants you, When I'm the one who brought him to This special place that's in my heart, Cause he was my love right from the start. You need to give it up. (Anita: 'give it up) Had about enough ('Anita: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Anita: It's not hard to see) The boy is mine. (Anita: the boy is mine oh) I'm sorry that you (Anita: I'm sorry that you) seem to be confused. (Anita: seem to be confused) he belongs to me. (Anita: he belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Anita: no) You need to give it up (Anita: you need to give it up) Had about enough (Anita: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Anita: it's not hard to see) The boy is mine (Anita: 'the boy is mine) I'm sorry that you ('Anita: mine,oh) Seem to be confused. (Anita: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Anita: he belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Anita: the boy is mine) Not yours, But mine. Not yours, But mine. Not yours, But mine. I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine. Categoria:Canzoni che canta Anita Summer